


Will You Stay

by sciencegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the cage, Adam gets an apartment and a job at a clinic. Michael visits him when he has breaks from his duties in Heaven. Adam wishes that Michael would stay with him, so he writes a poem about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is Adam's poem.

Whenever you're gone  
I feel the loneliness close in on me  
I'm incomplete  
you're my missing piece

When you go  
you take parts of me with you  
you took my heart first  
then my lungs

When I'm done writing this  
I'll likely tear it into  
a million little pieces  
or maybe I'll tape it to the door knob  
so you'll see it before you leave again

So what do you say  
will you stay  
this time


	2. More Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds the poem.

Adam returned from his job at the clinic and found Michael waiting for him in his room. Michael had a paper in his hands. Adam asked, “What are you reading?”

Michael looked up and answered, “I'm reading a paper with your handwriting on it that had been shredded. Don't worry I restored it.”

Adam knew he should have thrown that poem away instead of leaving the bits of paper on his desk. Adam rolled his eyes and said, “I tore it up for a reason.”

“What reason?” Michael questioned. 

Adam took a deep breath and responded, “I didn't want you to see it.” 

“Is it directed at me?”

Sighing, Adam said, “That’s not important. I didn't intend to give it to you.” 

Michael was still curious. “What did you mean by writing ‘you took my heart first, then my lungs?’”

Adam looked down at his hands and said, “They are metaphors meaning that the first time you left I couldn't feel anything and the second time I couldn't breathe.” 

After several minutes, Michael said, “I always come back to you.” 

“The time between your visits seems to get longer and longer.” 

“I can arrange to stay for a month this time. Would that be a good compromise?”

That wasn't exactly what Adam wanted. But it was longer than Michael's usual visits, which lasted a week. Adam knew how busy Michael was with ruling Heaven. He decided to accept the compromise. Adam embraced Michael. “Yes, can we count from tomorrow since today is almost over?”

Michael laughed. “I couldn't agree more.” 

Adam noticed Michael’s empty hands. “Where did you put my poem?”

He smiled and said, “Somewhere safe.”


	3. Pieces Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael feels bad for reading the poem.

Michael let go of Adam and looked him in the eyes. “I saw the poem on your desk and wanted to see what it said. I understand that it was an invasion of your privacy and I’m sorry that I read it when you didn't want me to.” 

Adam was surprised that Michael admitted that. He hadn't expected an apology. “If I had the ability to fix ripped papers, I would have done the same thing. Besides, since you read my poem I get to spend a month with you. “

“You can fix ripped papers with tape or glue.”

Adam laughed. “True, but the poem was in so many pieces it would have been impossible for me to put it back together. So, are you ever going to tell me what you did with it?”

“I’m saving your poem with the other objects that have sentimental value to me. It’s the first thing you've written about me, that I know of, and I didn't want you to rip it up again.” 

“I’m happy that you liked it enough to keep it.”

“I loved your poem.”

“I have a camera. Let’s take a picture together so you have another sentimental thing to save.” 

“I like that idea, but I want to take lots of pictures.”

Adam would have those pictures to look at when Michael left again. Michael would have the poem and his copies of the pictures to remind him how much he is missed.


End file.
